This invention relates to a mounting cassette for a latch bolt assembly for a push-bar exit device, and more particularly to a mounting cassette for an exit device particularly useful on narrow stile doors.
Aluminum door manufacturers produce doors of various stile widths. Additionally, an increasing number of doors are used with glass panels having a raised molding enclosing the glass. In both cases, some of the stiles are fairly narrow. In the case of narrow stiles, a conventional or standard exit device cannot be used with a cylinder lock due to the fact that the tail piece extending from the cylinder lock mounted in the stile of the door will not align with the locking mechanism of the latch bolt assembly of the exit device. In particular, the tail piece of the cylinder lock extends through the vertical axis of the stile, whereas the mating member of the locking mechanism is positioned laterally inwardly towards the center of the door with respect to the vertical axis of the stile. Heretofore, special exit devices have been developed for use with narrow stile doors. The cost of maintaining separate inventories of standard and special exit devices is relatively expensive, and in addition, increases the manufacturing cost of each of the types of exit devices. In view of the foregoing, it is broadly an object of the present invention to mount a standard exit device on a narrow stile door through the use of novel mounting means.